Dunia Kita
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Cukup Seijuurou menggenggam tangannya. Cukup Tetsuya di sampingnya. Bagi Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya, itulah dunia mereka. AkaFem!Kuro.


**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang mirip sama Ono Yuki :D  
 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo (s), AkaFem!Kuro, Drabble dari fb dan jadi ficlet di sini #NulisRandom2015 hari ke 12  
 **Summary:** Cukup Seijuurou menggenggam tangannya. Cukup Tetsuya di sampingnya. Bagi Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya, itulah dunia mereka.

.

.

"Sei-kun."  
"Ya, Tetsuya?"

Bukannya menjelaskan kenapa dirinya memanggil Seijuurou, Tetsuya malah terus menatap tangan kirinya yang berselimut kehangatan tangan kanan Seijuurou.

Wanita berambut biru muda yang terbalut setelan semi formal melirik sekitarnya, merasakan tatapan dengan banyak arti dari pejalan kaki yang lain. Jam makan siang, jadi wajar saja trotoar juga terasa padat dengan arus manusia yang diburu waktu.

Seijuurou paham, remasan kecil dia berikan sebelum memberikan tanda pada Tetsuya untuk kembali melangkah. "Mereka hanya iri dengan kita atau wanita-wanita itu terpesona denganku."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Sei-kun."

"Tentu saja. Tolong sebutkan satu hal di dunia ini yang membuatku gentar, gugup, atau sedikit merasa takut. Ah, kecuali malam di mana aku melamarmu di depan kedua orang tuamu. Itu pengecualian, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya yang pada awalnya berniat mengatakan hal serupa, kembali mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Memang apalagi yang bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou merasa tak percaya diri. Selama mengenal Seijuurou, Tetsuya tak pernah melihat pria yang kini telah menjadi suaminya tersebut gentar akan suatu hal. Kecuali yang tadi dikatakan Seijuurou sendiri, malam ketika Seijuurou menghadap pada kedua orang tuanya dan mengutarakan niat untuk menikahinya.

"Aku rasa, bukan hanya dirimu yang menarik perhatian. Pria-pria yang masih dalam jangkauan pandanganku juga melirik ke arah kita."

Perkataan Tetsuya barusan bukan hanya bualan dan isap jempol belaka. Nyatanya, banyak dari para pria yang lalu lalang di trotoar juga melirik ke arah mereka. Tepatnya, sosok Akashi Tetsuya.

Akashi Seijuurou sejenak mengamati sekitar, mendecih tak suka. Genggaman tangan dilepaskan hanya untuk beralih merangkul pundak sang istri penuh proteksi. "Dengan begini, setidaknya dunia tahu kalau wanita cantik di sampingku ini adalah milikku." Ujar Seijuurou dengan sedikit seringai yang mampu mempesona wanita manapun.

Namun, sayang sekali dering ponsel menyita perhatian Seijuurou. Pria berambut merah terpaksa melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana. Mengutuk pelan si penelpon sebelum menjawab panggilan dari sekretarisnya yang lain.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali ke kantor, Tuan Akashi." Tetsuya yang sempat melihat nama si penelpon yang tertera di layar ponsel suaminya, berniat menggoda.

Mendengar panggilan Tetsuya, Seijuurou mengerutkan kening tak suka. Memang, Tetsuya adalah sekretaris pribadinya, tapi wanita tersebut juga istrinya. Hanya karena alasan tak ingin jenuh menunggu Seijuurou di rumah, Tetsuya kukuh dengan pendiriannya untuk tetap menjadi sekretaris pribadi Seijuurou. Dan Seijuurou yang tak tahan didiamkan selama sehari penuh, terpaksa mengalah dan menyetujui keputusan istrinya.

Tangan kiri Seijuurou mengambil alih ponsel dalam genggaman. Tak ingin lama-lama kehilangan kehangatan Tetsuya, Seijuurou kembali menggenggam tangan kiri istrinya.

Tangan kanan memegang segelas vanila milkshake, tangan kiri balik meremas tangan Seijuurou yang betah menuntunnya sepanjang mereka menyusuri trotoar dan berjalan menuju kantor Seijuurou.

Melirik sekilas ke arah Seijuurou yang kembali disibukkan dengan konversasi via telepon, Tetsuya memaklumi dan tersenyum kecil, "Dasar Sei-kun posesif."

"Kau bicara sesuatu, Akashi Tetsuya?"  
Dan Tetsuya tahu kalau dirinya sama sekali tak keberatan.

.

.

END

.

.

Coba hitung, ada berapa kata tangan *plak. Ficlet yang plotless dan berakhir dengan gajenya. Bosen sih nunggu gini, jadi ya bikin ginian aja :D

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
